La petite danseuse de Degas
by araignee-au-plafond
Summary: C'était un soir de juin sur la chaumière aux coquillages, le voyez-vous? Voyez-vous bien le soleil couchant sur la plage, et Teddy sur la butte, qui regarde Victoire danser ? Voyez-vous bien les chevilles qui tournent et le tutu qui virevolte ? Et les pastels qui tentent de saisir l'instant ? Et la timidité, la solitude de ces personnages ? Savez-vous que je est un autre ?


**La petite danseuse de Degas**

Je crois qu'il était là depuis l'aube. Il avait vu les gouttes de rosée perler sur l'herbe, le ciel passer du rose au orange, au jaune, doucement, comme dans un rêve. Je crois qu'il a vu aussi les rayons du soleil se réfléchir sur la rosée du matin et je me plais à penser qu'il s'est allongé sur l'herbe pour regarder passer une coccinelle que l'aurore réveillait. Peut-être que les reflets changeants du ciel s'étaient surimprimés dans ses cheveux, et que lui aussi était passé du rose, au orange, au jaune enfin. Il avait un miroir avec lui, et il avait regardé ces changements en pensant à sa mère. Je crois qu'il se disait que c'était elle, là-haut, qui changeait aussi, et cette pensée, loin de l'attrister, l'apaisait. Peut-être que c'était elle le soleil, enfin, peut-être, il en était sûr. Je pense qu'il avait demandé un pique-nique aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il partait sur la petite butte aux coccinelles, au-dessus de la chaumière au coquillages. La lande de Cornouailles lui plaisait pour son aspect sauvage et mystérieux. Il aimait inventer des histoires sur la lande et il aimait les changements que la journée lui imposait. Tout était très calme, et c'était de calme dont il avait besoin. Il était donc là depuis l'aube et dieu sait ce qu'il faisait tout seul, là-haut, sur la butte, avec la mer en contrebas, mer qui l'effrayait quelque peu, mais dont tous les tressaillements lui rappelaient ses propres tressaillements, le calme qu'il éprouvait, sa tristesse quand la mer était douce et presque nostalgique, sa colère quand les rouleaux de vague venaient s'éteindre en un fracas près de la chaumière. Il avait peur alors, pour la chaumière, mais lui, il était là, sur la butte, et il regardait le déchainement de tout son être.

Il avait donc demandé un pique-nique et j'aurais bien aimé vous dire qu'il s'était occupé sur la butte, toute la journée. Parce qu'on était déjà le soir, entendez-moi bien, et il n'avait pas bougé, depuis l'aurore. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il attendait, le déchainement des vagues, ou la douceur nostalgique, ou les reflets changeants du soleil. Peut-être qu'il attendait le coucher du soleil, pour voir toutes les couleurs réapparaitre, dans le désordre, à l'inverse de ce qu'il avait vu à l'aube. Peut-être qu'il savait que tout cela se répéterait matin et soir, sans arrêt, et que sa mère là-haut devait avoir bien du travail, de se lever et de se coucher tous les soirs, en changeant de couleur de cheveux à chaque instant. Mais j'oublie quelque chose. Bien évidemment, Teddy, mais l'auriez-vous reconnu ? Il n'était pas seul sur la butte. Il y avait déjà la coccinelle, et le train de ses pensées. Il y avait son miroir, et je vous le dis parce que les gens n'y pensent pas assez, un miroir est un ami très fidèle, presque comme la mer, quelqu'un comme lui, mais un autre, car vous le savez, je est un autre, et le miroir était le je. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Voyez-vous, Teddy savait mieux que personne rendre ce qu'il voyait, car il savait que ce qu'il voyait ne lui appartenait pas, et il le savait parce que justement, il savait observer, et rares sont ceux qui le savent encore, de nos jours. Et comment pouvait-il rendre ce qu'il voyait, je vous le demande ? Teddy peignait. Il avait peint la maison aux coquillages, la coccinelle, la mer sous toutes ses formes, avec des gribouillis quand elle était folle, et lui aussi l'était un peu, vous savez. Il avait peint la butte et le soleil, à l'aurore, au couchant, à midi, à toutes les heures de la journée. Le carnet était rempli de dessins de la lande, de la bruyère et des ronces.

Cette fois, j'imagine qu'il avait pris des pastels. Le pastel, évidemment, je ne vous apprends rien, était la matière qu'il préférait travailler. Rien ne permettait de rendre mieux les changements de tons et d'humeurs que les pastels. Alors ce soir il avait peint le soleil couchant, et sans rentrer dans la psychanalyse, je pense qu'il y avait mis la douceur de sa mère, mais aussi sa fougue, dans le orange, qui était sa couleur préférée. Pas un orange vif, mais très doux. Un orange de coucher de soleil.

Je sais que cette soirée-là était particulière, comme toutes ses soirées, mais cela, il ne fallait pas le dire trop tôt. Teddy restait toute la journée sur la butte, il est vrai, sans motivation particulière, et vous ne voyez pas pourquoi la soirée et le coucher de soleil viendrait y changer quelque chose. Chercher du calme hors de la bruyante chaumière aux coquillages, c'est ce qu'on peut expliquer facilement. Mais une seconde motivation venait s'ajouter à ces longs départs sur la lande. Il faut vous répéter, que de la butte, on pouvait voir la mer, et la plage de sable fin sans cesse balayée par les vagues. Mais chaque soir, comme à chaque fin du mois de juin, les vagues se faisaient douces et sans remous, libérant ainsi la plage.

S'il vous plait, permettez-moi maintenant de changer de point de vue.

Elle attendait toujours la soirée avec impatience. Quand tout le monde était couché, sauf le soleil, qui brillait encore faiblement, mais assez pour voir. Elle courait vers la mer. Elle avait toujours aimé la mer. Je crois savoir qu'elle était timide et trop jolie pour l'être, et qu'elle voyait dans les éléments un moyen d'expression, de communication. Pour ce que la mer lui apportait, elle ne venait jamais les mains vides. Elle aussi avait son moyen de communication, qui se synchronisait avec les vagues du soir, quand elles étaient douces et sans remous, à la fin du mois de juin. Victoire, car elle s'appelait bien Victoire, Victoire dansait. Mais attention, elle ne dansait pas n'importe comment. Elle faisait dans le classique, et elle en était fière. A l'âge où toutes les filles se libéraient des contraintes du chausson de danse qui leur blessait les pieds, Victoire, elle, continuait à préférer la rigueur et la difficulté de la danse classique. Elle en faisait toute seule, parce que comme nous l'avons dit, elle était bien trop timide pour oser révéler son talent. J'ose penser qu'elle se bataillait déjà assez avec sa beauté, qu'elle avait hérité sans trop en vouloir, sans trop savoir quoi en faire, et peut-être que c'était même un fardeau à son âge, devoir repousser les hommes à qui elle faisait tourner la tête sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle préférait danser. Elle était la seule à tourner la tête cette fois, et comme nous l'avons dit, je est un autre, alors elles étaient deux à tourner la tête, surmontée d'un chignon de longs cheveux argentés, qu'elle aurait voulu teindre, mais vous comprenez, on ne peut pas passer inaperçue quand on a du sang de Vélane. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait personne ce soir, comme les autres soirs, et c'était de ce calme dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait lié des chaussons de danse autour de ses chevilles fines, elle portait un tutu en tulle et le fameux chignon. Elle avait vu un jour un ballet, et s'était résolue à toujours danser tirée à quatre épingles, parce que ce chignon et ces chaussons qui engonçaient et contraignaient les autres, celles qui avaient abandonné le classique pour le contemporain, la libéraient.

Et je ne vous surprendrais pas en vous disant que Teddy, du haut de la butte, voyait tous les soirs la vélane danser, comme une enchanteresse. Mais il faut surtout dire que Teddy, en réalité, ne voyait pas la vélane danser, il voyait Victoire danser. Et c'est tout ce qui importait. Parce que cette phrase, si l'on peut dire, cette pensée, dans le cadre de Teddy, était déjà une déclaration. Teddy voyait Victoire, les autres voyaient la vélane. Victoire n'avait pas de barre pour danser, elle n'avait que le sable, qu'elle tâtait tous les soirs avec ses pieds pour trouver l'endroit où il était le plus ferme, et ce n'était pas toujours facile, de danser sur du sable. Teddy faisait attention à la position des pieds, les bras pleins de grâce, le soleil sur le chignon qui faisait rayonner la petite danseuse, comme une fée dans le soleil couchant. Et il n'y avait pas besoin de croire à la magie, même de savoir que la magie existait, pour comprendre que Victoire était cette magie, ces pieds qui virevoltaient et le tutu qui suivait, sa tête qui tournait et les inlassables pointes qui ne lui faisaient plus mal, même si Teddy fixaient toujours les chaussons, avec l'appréhension que Victoire n'avait plus, celle de s'abimer les pieds. Et Teddy, lui, s'abimait dans cette contemplation, tous les soirs. Teddy se rappelait souvent d'un dessin-animé de moldu, la belle au bois dormant, je pense, et lui pensait à cette scène où la princesse dansait toute seule, en attendant que le prince la surprenne, et danse avec elle. _J'en ai rêvé_, cela disait. Teddy en rêvait aussi. Mais il était timide comme Victoire, on ne sait pas, c'était peut-être une course à celui qui le serait le plus.

Alors Teddy dessinait. Il avait vu à Paris un jour, des tableaux de Degas, des tableaux impressionnistes comme ils disaient, au pastel, avec des touches de couleur et des tutus fluides, une impression de douceur ambiante, et ces touches de couleur se mêlaient si bien au paysage, qui lui aussi était fait de merveilleuses petites tâches de couleur, le rose, l'orange, le jaune, le rouge. C'est pour cela qu'il avait trouvé des pastels pour ce soir. Il voulait peindre la petite danseuse qui dansait en s'oubliant, il voulait peindre sa timidité et sa solitude, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose, et que je est un autre, et qu'elle était, sans le savoir, cet autre. Il peignit au pastel l'éclat du soleil qui se réverbérait dans les cheveux, la douceur du tutu, la mélancolie de ses gestes, son application, et il y mit son rêve. _J'en ai rêvé_, comme cela disait. Les vagues elles-mêmes sous son pinceau se faisaient plus câlines, parce qu'il mettait dans le paysage toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour la danseuse qui sans le savoir, dansait pour lui depuis des jours, tous les soirs.

Et Victoire leva la tête. Elle observait aussi les changements de couleur du soleil, laissa son regard s'attarder sur les vagues qui lui léchaient les pieds, regarda la chaumière aux coquillages et la butte qui surplombait la maison. Elle ne vit pas Teddy, qui s'était allongé pour peindre, sur le ventre, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Mais un reflet attira son attention. C'était celui du petit miroir. Reposant ses chaussons, qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité pour grimper jusqu'à la butte, elle marcha pieds nus, sans rien entendre, parce que Teddy retenait son souffle. Elle ramassa le miroir, l'observa, oublia de jeter un regard dans la haute bruyère où Teddy se cachait, et se pencha sur le dessin. C'était elle. Enfin c'était une petite danseuse, sur un coucher de soleil, et les taches de lumières étaient si câlines qu'elles lui faisaient tourner la tête. _J'en ai rêvé_. C'était écrit sous le tableau. Peut-être par Teddy dans un moment d'égarement, ou peut-être comme par magie, car nous ne sommes pas chez les moldus ici. Et Victoire voyait que c'était _elle_ et pas la vélane. Elle se rappela du tableau de Degas, qu'elle avait vu aussi, et de la chanson, un dessin-animé qu'elle avait regardé avec Teddy il y a fort longtemps.

Alors elle redescendit sur la plage, remis ses chaussons, recommença à danser. Mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle dansait pour Teddy, parce qu'il l'avait vue, vue comme elle était parce que seul lui savait l'observer. Teddy entendit sa voix s'élever au loin. _Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve_. Il descendit la colline, l'enlaça et la regarda danser, mais il faut voir que c'était pour de vrai cette fois, parce qu'elle dansait pour lui, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il ne savait lui-même pas exprimer.

Elle posa les chaussons de danse à côté du tableau.

Elle défit son chignon pour offrir ses cheveux argentés et Teddy embrassa la danseuse, la petite danseuse de Degas.


End file.
